Comic 85: Zygarde Takes Steroids
Comic 85: Zygarde Takes Steroids is the 85th comic in TARS, released on September 13, 2015. About Zygarde finds steroids on the ground and becomes complete Zygarde. Kyurem apoligizes for making fun of Zygarde and Rayquaza says that Zygarde is copying him. Zygarde says that it's too late and he's gonna kill them alongside Giratina. Meanwhile, White Kirby and Red Kirby are talking about how Pokemon Z is confirmed. Impact on TARS While Comic 85 is nothing special, it blew up on deviantart, having 982 views as of June 16, 2017. However, due to the fact there are no comments, aside from two from Poyo Ride commenting on the amount of views the comic has, and the fact none of the other TARS comics have as much views, Poyo Ride says it could be a viewbotter. Remake Comic 85 was remade in February 2017, and is drastically different from the original. Instead of buying steroids, Zygarde buys cells, and shows up in a park. White Kirby comments on how Zygarde is doing this again. Rayquaza says that Zygarde copied him, just like in the original comic. Giratina gets dialogue and says every third game legendary copied Rayquaza. Green Kirby says that back in his day, there weren't any flying dragons. The original Green Kirby humorously points out how back in his day, the main kirbies were never swapped out. Mettaton appears and says that he's gonna report on Zygarde's appearance. Zygarde says that he isn't gonna kill anyone and is just gonna show off his power for the upcoming Pokemon Z. White Kirby informs him that Pokemon Z is not happening. Enraged, Zygarde destroys Crappy Town, though is delayed by "Super Mettaton", who is killed in seconds. A few hours later, Blue Kirby, Purple Kirby, Orange Kirby, Brown Kirby, All Patch, Shadow Star, and Dyna Blade are coming home from a vacation, though they realize Crappy Town has been destroyed. In January 2018, it was renamed to Comic 201. Trivia *Poyo Ride tried to use Zygarde to cover up some pedestrians. Some kids were kept as they looked like they were running from Zygarde. According to Poyo, they were probably flying a kite that Black Kyurem was covering up. However, one woman can clearly be seen by Zygarde going along her normal daily routine as if nothing is happening. *The characters who were on the cruise and therefore survived the destruction of Crappy Town were the same characters who reappeared in Air Ride Adventures. *The setting for the remake is Davidsonville Historic State Park. *As implied by the comic, the original comic 85 is canon, and so is the remake, making this comic the only comic to have a canon original and a canon remake. *Some of Zygarde's sprites in the remake are from a perfect Zygarde toy. *The remake is the only times Yellow Kirby, Red Kirby, and Green Kirby use outlines, and the only time the All Patch is drawn by Poyo Ride. **The kirbies on the cruise are not outlined. Category:Comics Category:2015 comics Category:2017 Remakes Category:Bonus Comics